Impo-calypse Hideout
|quest=Impo-calypse Hideout questline |translation= }} Impo-calypse Hideout is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 19.10.2018 Impo-calypse Hideout event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Impo-calypse Hideout questline. Story Tagline: "An ideal place to wait out the Impo-calypse" Geography Structures: *'City Hall', main location building. *'Storage' *'Shadowhunters Order' *'Portal', enables travel to sublocation Tower of Darkness. Opens on 25.10.2018. *'Wildman of the Woods' (SW), Mermaid (NW), Sir Deathless (NE), Mr. Three-head (SE), suspects in the plot. *'Seer' x3 (SW, N, NE) Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:City hall impo-calypse hideout.png|'City Hall', main location building. File:Shadowhunters order.png|'Shadowhunters Order' File:Portal green.png|'Portal' File:Seer.png|'Seer' File:Wildman of the woods.png|'Wildman of the Woods' File:Mermaid blue.png|'Mermaid' File:Sir deathless.png|'Sir Deathless' File:Mr three-head.png|'Mr. Three-head' Resources: special resources are Imp (Halloween 2018), Tombstone. File:Map_impo-calypse hideout_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_impo-calypse hideout_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_impo-calypse hideout_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_impo-calypse hideout_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_impo-calypse hideout_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_impo-calypse hideout_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Tower of Darkness }} Tower of Darkness is a sublocation in the temporary location Impo-calypse Hideout. It can be reached through the Portal. Structures: Storage, Tower of Darkness, Corrupted Dwarf, Shadows dungeon portal. Decorations: none. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Tower of darkness.png|'Tower of Darkness' File:Corrupted dwarf.png|'Corrupted Dwarf' File:Staircase down.png|'Shadows dungeon' portal Resources: none. Georesources: none. Sublocation: Shadows dungeon }} Shadows dungeon is a sublocation in the temporary location Impo-calypse Hideout. It can be reached through the Shadows dungeon portal. It is a dungeon-type location. Structures: Storage, Shadows dungeon competition board. Terrible Chest: Shadow Blob. Decorations: none. Resources: various. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|City Hall= }} The City Hall is a structure in the temporary travel location Impo-calypse Hideout. Note: Building materials to restore the City Hall are in the Jeweler's bag in the middle of the town square. |-|Shadowhunters Order= }} The Shadowhunters Order is a structure in the temporary travel location Impo-calypse Hideout. Tagline: "Fearless warriors ready to fight Imps." The Shadowhunters Order cuts and processes Imps. It does not need energy and has no object size limit like the player character. |-|Recruit= }} The Recruit is a structure in the temporary travel location Impo-calypse Hideout. Tagline: "..." Upgrading the Recruit gives a choice of releasing or taking the Recruit. If taken, one can collect a reward, incluting 1 Recruit . |-|Seer= }} The Seer is a structure in the temporary travel location Impo-calypse Hideout. Tagline: "Can use his powers to tell you about the 'Night of the Living Imps'." When provided with 8 Enlightenment Potions, each Seer will give a message and enable the collection of a reward. The message is also contained in the Indisputable Evidence item received. Each Indisputable Evidence gives a hint towards the culprit of the plot. |-|Necronomicon= Necronomicon Tagline: "The forces of evil have awoken! Hurry up to defeat the Imps and restore peace in these lands! Get additional rewards for clearing the land." The clearing reward is only available 6 days. |-|Tower of Darkness= }} The Tower of Darkness is a structure in the temporary travel location Impo-calypse Hideout sublocation Tower of Darkness. Tagline: "..." |-|Corrupted Dwarf= }} The Corrupted Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Impo-calypse Hideout sublocation Tower of Darkness. Tagline: "..." To produce all (except the first recipe) you need to wear one of the Halloween costumes. |-|ARTICLE 1= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Impo-calypse Hideout. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations